


The Adventurer and the Guide

by MinecraftFan11



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chara Needs a Hug, Female Chara (Undertale), Female Frisk, Flavor Text Narrator Chara, Frisk is a Sweetheart, Gen, Narrator Chara, Nice Chara, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 11:51:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11782572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinecraftFan11/pseuds/MinecraftFan11
Summary: A poem about my headcanon about the Adventure Frisk had on the Underground,with her guide...Chara.





	The Adventurer and the Guide

In purple and sky blue clothing,  
the young adventurer travels the legendary mountain.  
With her Ukulele to make hapiness on the air,  
the young adventurer falls down on the sprouting.  
The adventure child got up to glare,  
to the one that as a friend she would adore.  
Adventuring trough the Underground,  
the adventurer learned there's times to not fool around.  
In the end,the adventurer and the guide had to say goodbye,  
since the guide couldn't go to see the blue sky.


End file.
